The Fire Wielding Snow
by SophiaThePenguin
Summary: Toshiro's old co-lutenant has been found after years of hiding. She had supposedly commited high treason, but did she really?
1. Toshiro

"Purr, Sukimara!" I hissed, dashing quickly towards my enemy. The giant hollow roared as it noticed my approach, turning swiftly to try and counter my attack. Immediately my sword shivered into a delicate yet powerful and intimidating scythe that gleamed with fire.

"You have no chance, soul reaper!" The hollow hissed in its monstrous rumble of a voice. A voice that sent chills down my spine.

"You act like you're stronger than me or something…" I whispered to myself, and hopefully it heard me too.

"Die!" An orb of compressed spiritual pressure formed in its opened mouth, aimed at me.

"Sukimara, burn!" Adrenaline pumped rapidly throughout my veins as my flame scorched the hollows mash into ash. A smile spread across my face, it was only in errands like this, when I'm alone and fighting, when I can be myself.

Slowly, I allowed myself to jump down to the ground. The human world swallowed me with its familiar scenery. I sheathed my sword and mumbled my thanks to Sukimara. Then I turned and jumped into my temporary human body that allowed me to blend into my surroundings.

Many years ago I ran away from the soul society, hoping I'd get away with my life. I honestly wouldn't have if it wasn't for Urahara I would be dead. If he hadn't kept me safe and sheltered, I would no longer exist. And all he asks for in return is simple tasks, like killing hollows. He also keeps it so that local soul reapers, like Ichigo, don't come to know of me. If he would find out, then Rukia would. And that means she would tell the head captain and I would immediately be killed.

I stretched and began to jog in the direction of the shop. Dark storm clouds formed above me as a spiritual pressure made itself known. I trembled under the iciness of the very familiar power essence. I didn't need to turn around to see the white haired boy staring at me. But I did anyway, and met his surprised gaze with my own.

His mouth vibrated with shock as he spoke, "Yuki…"

I stayed silent, my eyes now willingly leaving his. My heart thumped painfully in my chest and I felt like I was about to cry.

_Toshiro…_


	2. Once Upon A Time

**MEMORY ONE**

"_This shouldn't even be possible! She is even growing! She is five inches taller than she was last month!" My father shouted to some man named Yamamoto. _

_I sat right outside the door, my knees tucked under my chin while my index finger was spinning a thin strand of my light blue hair around and around. I was listening to everything my father was saying about me. Every word that escaped his mouth traveled into my ear. He always called me a freak to my face because I was born in the soul society, but I never thought he said it to other people. What is so strange about being born in the place of the dead? I am four years old and I wield a sword better than most adults. So why isn't he proud of me? Just because my existence never danced with that of the living worlds, why is he so disappointed in me?_

"_, lower your voice, now! I assure you that Yuki is special and she will be a soul reaper."_

"_But when will that be? Huh?" father's voice got louder, "A year? Two?"_

"_I said lower your voice! We have a position prepared for Yuki, it will not be long." Yamamoto's voice grew stronger, more demanding. His voice sent chills down my spine, even though I wasn't the one he was talking to._

"_It doesn't matter! I don't have any more time to give! Just take her!" My father slammed the door open and marched out of the building, without me._

_I rose to my feet, readying myself to follow him. But the first step I took, a gentle hand grabbed my shoulder, keeping me in place. Tears escaped my eyes as I began to cry. My sob echoed throughout the hallway as I turned to the short white haired boy. He snaked his arms around me after giving me a sad smile that mirrored his eyes._

"_I'm so sorry, Yuki." He whispered in my ear. "You have to stay here with us; your father will only hurt you more. I'm so sorry."_

_I lightly pushed away and started to run the way my father had left. "Daddy!" My plea rang through the surrounding area. "Daddy, please!" I cried. _

"_Yuki…" The white haired boy said, catching up to me and grabbing my wrist, not letting me move._

"_No!" I screamed. "No! My dad loves me! He does!" I tried to jerk my hand free, but his strength overshadowed my own. I tugged harder._

"_Yuki, please," he pulled me close, into another warm embrace._

"_My father wants me… he loves me…" I said, trying to convince myself that the words I was saying were true._

"_If he wanted you, then why did he leave without waiting for you? Why did he walk out that door without you?"_

_My sobs grew louder and I fell to my knees, covering my face with my hands. The day I had braced myself was here, so why couldn't I handle it? _

_The moments passed in silence until I collected myself again. The boy helped me to my feet and I faced him, trying to look strong. I looked over my shoulder one more time before nodding at the boy. I forced a smile._

"_Alright, I'll stay." _


	3. Hide and Please Don't seek

_Shit, shit, shit! _My cheeks warmed and panic swelled in the pit of my belly as I stared at my old captain. Why? Why was he here? Urahara would have informed me the moment a member of the soul society entered Kurakara town. So why did he send me on this mission knowing that I would be caught? I chewed on my lower lip nervously, what should I do? Since my mission is over, should I run and go back to the shop? Or would that put Urahara in danger? Should I stay and fight; or pretend I don't know him? Damnit what do I do!

I breathed in deeply, clearing my mind so I could think. I was face to face with Toshiro. _Toshiro! _The man who is tangled so tightly in my past I thought it would have strangled him by now, or at least damaged him enough to give up on his useless chase. One thing I knew for sure is that I can't listen to him.

"Yuki!" Toshiro shouted, running down towards me from the sky, like some sort of earth bound god.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice. _Run, definitely run! _

I did so, quickly removing my true form from my physical shell as if I was a snake shedding its skin. Toshiro was inches away from me, my heart thumped so loudly it was the only thing I could here. So I flashed stepped, I flashed stepped as fast as I could in any direction that wasn't closer to him. While doing so i silently prayed to whatever god was listening to keep Toshiro from following me, knowing that what might happen if I was stuck close to him for too long, well it could be disastrous.

"Yuki, get back here!" He called to me as he trailed at my heels.

Like so many times before, I started to cry. _I can't face him, not now!_

_ Faster, go faster! _I allowed my spiritual pressure, along with borrowing some of Sukimara's power to help quicken my movement. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I entered the thickness of a dense forest, burring myself within its mass knowing that it would be next to impossible for anyone to pin-point me in here. I hid my presence and spiritual pressure as well as I could.

_Sukimara, please help me!_

I pressed my back against a sturdy trunk, sighing in relief with the thought that I had lost Toshiro and he wouldn't be able to find me. But something still tingled in my gut that made me feel like I was wrong.

"You never change, do you Yuki?"

I jumped and Toshiro's soft voice. Swiftly preparing to run again I bent over, letting my body adjust to the upcoming game of tag; a game that Toshiro seems intent on playing. My legs extended, sending me airborne, but his hand caught my wrist, yanking be backwards and anchoring me where I where I landed; something he's had to do so many times in the past.

"Don't…" I cried, not wanting to face his turquoise eyes, knowing they'd be filled with regret and pity and whatever other emotion that comes with sappy love stories, a story which was our past; and hopefully not our future.

"Why'd you leave?" He mumbled.

I didn't answer and his gripped tightened. "There is a bounty on your head, Yuki! Why is one of my co-lieutenants being tried for betrayal against the soul society?"

I still did not answer. At this point I didn't trust what might come out of my mouth, whether it would be a plea for him to take me back or one for him to go and never come back. And to be frank, I didn't know which one I wanted to say more. If I wanted to say anything. So I just stayed silent.

"Yuki!" He shouted, "Tell me! Do you have any idea what I've been through in the past ten years? _Why did you leave?" _There was an edge to his voice that sent my mind in a whorl wind back to the past when we were together. Back to a time when he did love me and cared for me; but that time is long, _long _gone. And now I feel as if he is only here out of obligation.

My limit ran out faster than I thought it would

"No!" I screamed, jerking my hand free and glaring at him, "You don't get to act like you're the victim here!" I walked forward and pushed him, anger boiling in my blood. "You were not the one who lived through hell. I didn't betray the soul society, they betrayed _me. You _betrayed me!" I met his eyes and saw pain and love. Two things I thought I would never see again. Not from the man who stared at me while I left but didn't follow; didn't come after me until he was told to. But whether he still loved me or not, I'm looking into his eyes now.

And I know that I still love him


	4. On the other Side

Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly to the vast land of Hueco Mundo. He breathed in deeply, absorbing the strange feel of a certain spiritual pressure. This particular spiritual pressure had been slowly leaking from the human world. Food steps clicked behind him, announcing his visitor.+

"Master?"

He turned to the weak Arrancar who spoke, lifting his eyebrow. "What is it?"

The bashful girl ducked her head shyly, "I just thought something was wrong. Is there?" Her violet eyes shone with curiosity.

Ulquiorra crossed his arms, wondering if he should tell this worthless creature of what he was feeling. He non-caringly turned away, lifting his hand to summon a portal to Karakura town. "I would like you to give Aizen a message for me." He spoke in his soft, delicate voice that sent chills down the girl's frail back.

The Arrancar gasped, "Really? You want me to?"

"Don't get emotional. Just give him the message."

She nodded eagerly, "Yes, of course. What would you like me to tell lord Aizen?" She flipped her thick brown hair over her bare shoulder, batting her eyelashes at Ulquiorra.

The Espada remained unscathed, jumping through the portal with a lust for murder strong in his eyes. Leaving the wide eyed girl who seemed to shake in her white boots with only four simple words.

"Yuki Takahime has returned."


	5. Once Upon A Flame

**MEMORY TWO**

_Rangiku groaned with frustration, "Come, Yuki. You're so much better than this and you know it!" She raised her blade-less hilt at me as she attempted to cheer me on. When in reality it was more of a blow to my already low ego. "You're seven years old! You should have already possessed your zanpakuto by now!"_

_ I panted heavily, my hands holding me upright on the ground as I try to recover from her recent attack. Which might I add hurt. "I need a break…" I gasped, trying to catch my breath._

_ "You are a co-lieutenant! You don't get a break!" She charged at me once more, the blotch of sand-looking dust flew at me under her command in replacement of a sword._

_ "Wai-" Her attack made contact, my eyes widened and I was flung backwards, flying into a tree, splitting it in half. I groaned in pain as I tried to collect myself. Fire exploded from my spine and legs that made it next to impossible to stand. For once Rangiku was serious. Blood poured lightly from the side of my mouth as I leaned up, trying to clear my blurring vision._

_ "Fight back Yuki!" She shouted._

_ "I can't!" My voiced was weak and sounded bubbly. But I wasn't sad, I just wasn't strong. Not anymore._

_ "Yes you can!" she said as he prepared to attack again. "You're father left you, so what? It's not the end of the world. So pull yourself together and fight back!" she rushed at me once more._

Say it, say my name. _A voice flowed through my mind as I pushed myself out of Rangiku's way, escaping her death cloud by mere seconds._

_ Fire burned through my veins as Rangiku aimed for yet another attack at me. I trembled as I imagined what this one would feel like if it hit. Why was she doing this? I rolled out of the way just in time; though it was closer to hitting me that her last one._

_ She turned on me again, "Come on, Yuki!" She said as she jumped into the air, her sword reforming and aimed at me._

_ The soprano voice inside my head returned, _Say it!

_I attempted to avoid Rangiku's blow, but her blade sliced the top part of my arm deeply. Blood pooled onto the ground. I cried out in pain, but Rangiku just pulled her sword back and positioned herself to swing again._

_ "In a real battle, you don't get breaks! You don't get your opponents sympathy." She said, "And in a battle like this with me, you won't get those either. I'm not Toshiro; I won't go easy on you because you're young. I know you are better than this and now it's your time to prove it."_

Yuki! _The voice pleaded._

_ "Prepare yourself Yuki!" Rangiku announced._

_ The world seemed to stop and I was immediately taken to a place of fire, a place of strength and wisdom. A wolf stood in front of me, its body consumed in flames that didn't seem to harm her._

_Her crimson eyes locked on mine. "Say my name, Yuki."_

"_But I don't know your name!" I cried._

"_Say it or Rangiku will kill you. She cares for you so she's not going to let you get away with pretending to be weak. So she will end you before a Hollow or something worse gets the chance." The wolf began to circle around me. _

"_I'm not strong enough to match Rangiku!"_

"_You're right. You're strong enough to beat her."_

"_No I'm not!"_

_The wolf howled threateningly at me, "You will say my name, Yuki Takahime, and you will become stronger than any soul reaper has seen thus far!"_

_I was then taken back to reality, fire churning inside me like a new born star. Rangiku however was still about to attack me. _

_She lifted her sword and lunged. My heart stopped and I screamed at the top of my lungs_

"_Sukimara!"_

_And my flame was born…_


	6. The Truth

We stood there silently for a while, staring at each other. Not knowing what words to use to break the silence. Toshiro shook his head, his eyes squinting confusedly. "I don't understand…" He whispered.

"What don't you understand?" I snapped, "Let me guess, you think I'm lying. You think I'm so evil and now you've justified your reason for stabbing my in the back."

Toshiro gapped at me, "What do you mean? I'd never do that!"

I rolled my eyes as tears continued to sprout, like really annoying weeds. "Right, like you don't know what really happened."

He put his hands out, a gesture trying to prove his innocence which was there. "I promise you Yuki, I have no idea what you're talking about. Head Captain said you committed high treason and said you were supposed to capture you as soon as possible." He paused before continuing, "Then you are supposed to be scheduled for execution."

I laughed in disbelief, "That sounds just like the old man. Always jumping to conclusions without giving a shred of proof about anything"

"Yuki, just tell me, _please!_" He begged, stepping towards me.

I took a hesitant step backwards, grabbing my swords handle, "Stay back,"

"Yuki…" he took another step.

"I said stay back!" I screamed, backing up again.

"Damnit Yuki!" He grabs my shoulders, staring me in the face. "Momo is in the hospital still, and the soul society is in a wreck! If you go to the head captain now and tell your story I'm positive he'll will listen, just trust us, Yuki."

"Why should I?" I hissed, pushing him away and pulling Sukimara from her sheath and holding her in a defensive stance. "I'm the one who was wronged. So tell me _why _I should be the one who should get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?"

"Yuki…"

"No, you don't get to Yuki me!" I snapped, "Not after what happened. You don't get to _Yuki _me!"

He threw his hands up, "I don't know what happened. Don't you get that? All I know is you are my lieutenant and you're in trouble. And you won't let anyone help you!"

I glare at him, "You really want to know what happened?" I whispered.

"Yes,"

I put Sukimara back and put my hands on my hips, "What happened is I was hunted like an animal. It all started with Aizen like everything seems to these days. He went behind by back and started gossiping to the captains; well all captains except you I guess." I frowned, "and when the Head Captain got wind of it he took immediate action. And the first thing he did was to try and kill me. And when he failed and I ran, he made it so everyone had to kill me."

"What are you talking about? What was so important that he'd do that?" Toshiro's eyebrows furrowed in while he tried to process this.

"Aizen knew my zanpakuto better than I did at the time. He knew that my sword was more powerful than the head captain's."

Toshiro blinked several times before looking at me again, "I still don't get it. Why would they do something like that because you were strong?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Yamamoto didn't want competition. He didn't want the chance of someone, especially someone like me, to every get the chance to overpower him." I turned away from Toshiro, "And so I gave him what he wanted. I left and never looked back. And that's how it's going to stay"

"Not if I can help it…"

I barely heard Toshiro's words before I was out of range. I stared straight ahead and banished my old captain from my thoughts and instead focused on what Urahara would say when I get back. What will happen when I tell him about this incident? And then, once I get the small things taken care of.

I'm going to kill Aizen.


	7. The Space InBetween

"So you're sure this is safe right?" I said, narrowing my eyes at Urahara as he opened a portal. I took a brush and put my hair into a ponytail.

"Not at all!" he chirped.

I sighed and shook my head, "I don't die before I actually get to Aizen will I?"

"So you're worried if you die before you commit suicide?"

I turned to Yoruichi, smiling at her. "I'm loving the moral support, by the way." I said, stepping towards the entrance to Hueco Mundo.

"Well what do you expect?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're going into the hollows domain and fighting Sosuke Aizen. Without back up, which is the same thing as suicide."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I'm saying you're careless. Let me or Ichi-"

"If you even try to send Ichigo with me I will end you." I said, my smile grew dangerous as I stare at her. I turned towards my death's driver, "So, Urahara, do you think you could lock this thing after me?"

He adjusted his hat, "Well I could try, but there is no guarantee that I could get it open again. So if you have nothing wrong with getting stuck in Hueco Mundo, then sure I could close it behind you."

"Great!" I cheered, taking one step into the portal, "Take care while I'm gone!"

"Wait! You're not really going are you?" Urahara asked, shocked.

I didn't bother answering, just took the other step into the portal and looking back until it disappeared. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily, Urahara had warned me that getting through the portal itself would be a task, but what kind of task is still unknown.

"_You've banished us to death, I hope you know that."_

I gasped and stared down at my zanpakuto. Sukimara, who decided to take a physical embodiment and stand with me. I groan and shove my hands into the pockets of my mini-skirt. "I'm in love with everyone's faith in me."

_"Well, love aside, I hope you're ready to pass that." _she said, motioning her muzzle in the direction ahead of us. Which happened to be a large, flat plane of desert that was vibrating with heat.

I rolled my shoulders and started walking, "Well we have to start somewhere."

Sukimara trotted up beside me, "_I don't suppose you have another zanpakuto who happens to be a water wolf do you?_"

I look down at my companion who kept pace with me, "You're a sword, why would you need a water wolf?"

_"You will need the water, Yuki, you are human." _She informed me.

I threw my head back and laughed, "You're funny! I'm not human, I'm a soul reaper. I could go days without eating. I'm not wearing a human shell."

_"The rules of this space is different than those of Karakura town, you realize this right?"_

"Are you just asking me to die or something?" I sighed.

Sukimara stood in place, her fire fur standing on end, _"I may not be asking, but I'm not sure about them." _ I followed her gaze and became face to face with a group of misshapen beings that didn't look like soul reapers or hollows. 

I sighed, "Well _hell!"_


	8. Once Upon A Smile

_I breathed in heavily, lifting my arms up to the sky, wishing I could grab the sun. It felt so warm, so nice and pure. The warmth radiated across my skin, I couldn't help but smile._

_ Rangiku came up beside me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "First time in the human world, Yuki?"_

_ I looked at her and nodded, though I was still adjusting to being in a physical body, being in this world was still amazing, "Yeah," I whispered. I looked around; taking in the strangely built houses, the kid's walking around, kicking and playing with others. Growing._

_ "Yuki?" _

_ I jumped slightly and looked at Toshiro, "Yes?"_

_ "You're crying."_

_ My hands instinctively reached up and wiped my face, "Oh, sorry."_

_ Rangiku looked down at me, her eyes filled with genuine concern. "Yuki, what is it?"_

_ I shook my head, my shortened light blue hair bounced around my shoulders like the waves during a storm. "It's nothing." I lied, hoping that it sounded believable to them, even though it didn't to me._

_ "Yuki…"_

_ I ignored her, walking towards the playground where a group of teenagers were playing soccer. Kids barely younger than me; kids who love their life. Who aren't expected to do great things or neglected because they were born and grow. They live; they do something I can never do. Something I was never able to do._

_ "Yuki," a low, rumbly voice spoke._

_ I turned to the head captain, my eye brows furrowed, "Grandpa, what are you doing here?"_

_ I placed his hand on my back and ushered me towards an entrance to the soul society, "I need you to come back with me, now."_

_ I followed his lead, "But why? I didn't do anything wrong and the mission isn't over!" I complained, looking back eagerly at the group of kids, wanting to join their game._

_ "Yuki, it's nice to see you again." _

_ I looked at the man who stood beside the entrance on the other side, tall with light brown hair and glasses. And a devilish smile on his face as he greeted me. His face led people on to believe he was good, and deserved his seat as captain, but there was something about him that I didn't like. He made me nervous and scared, and I didn't know why. _

_ I bowed lightly, looking curiously at Yamamoto. I ran my fingers through my hair, not wanting to fully acknowledge the man, but the way grandpa kept looking at me told me I had to or I would get into trouble. I sighed heavily and stepped into the soul society, turning towards the captain and plastering the best looking fake smile that I could manage on my face._

_ "Hello, captain Aizen."_


	9. Fire vs Water

I grunted as I barely escaped the blow of a snake-like humanoid whose limbs seem completely intent on wrapping around me and possibly strangling me. I dance out of its and its two helpers reach, watching as Sukimara circles with a fourth evil-creature-bad-guy. Part of me seriously regretted coming, wishing I knew this would happen before I entered the stupid portal. I jump into the air as the one with horns all over its body tries to thrust its claw into my jugular and land back to back with my zanpakuto.

"Any tips on how the hell we kill these things?" I hissed to her.

She barked out fire that consumed her blob of an enemy instantly, causing it to shrivel up and turned into a pile of ash. _"Just don't die, Yuki, that's all I can say." _

"Well that's helpful, especially since I don't have a flame thrower for a mouth." I rolled my eyes, and kicked snake guy in the jaw, sending him flying into a winged guy whose feathers looked more like rat tails.

_"You share my power, whether I am a sword in your hand or right here fighting beside you. So if you want a flamethrower for a mouth, just try. You might be surprised." _She sprinted in front of me, taking the serpent guys neck in her mouth and jerking it until it cracked.

"How exactly do I do that?" I shouted, ducking under the horned monsters arm and shoving my fist into his face, which only cause him to wobble a few steps backwards.

_"Think fire, we're in a desert so it should be that hard." _ She jumped on my horned sparring partner, pinning it to the ground, its face pressed against the warm dense sand.

I chewed on my lip and rested my hand on the monsters head, ignoring the charging rat-tailed one. I forced pictures of magma, burning trees, any warm thoughts I could manage to invade my mind. For a moment I thought I felt fire weld up in my veins, but instead a gush of water escaped my palm and drenched the monster.

"What the _hell_?" I groaned, "That's not fire!" I glare at Sukimara who used her razor sharp claws to decapitate the monster, jumping up and kicking the winged guy with her hind legs like a ninja-wolf.

_"To be honest, that was strange." _She said, jumping on the monsters right wing and ripped it off with her teeth.

"Really?" I snapped.

The monster shrieked with pain and staggered backwards, giving Sukimara enough time to rip its other wing off and toss it to the side. _"Don't freak out, Yuki, you're on a suicide mission, the last thing you need is emotions clouding your judgment." _

"There's no clouded judgment, there is confusion." I grabbed the monster's jaw and forehead, twisting up with a definite jerk that snapped the monsters neck and left its body limp. "I thought your ability was fire?"

_"With the obvious aspects aside," _she said, wagging her flaming tail to add emphasis, _"I would like to encourage the fact that I am indeed a fire zanpakuto." _

"Then what was the water incident? Water and fire aren't related, if I'm not mistaken, the don't exactly go hand in hand together." I crossed my arms, glaring at Sukimara, hoping she had all the answers and that she'd tell me.

_"Maybe this is what Aizen was so worried about." _She stated, very matter-of-factly.

"Which is?"

_"Maybe you have another zanpakuto within you."_


	10. The Beginning

Aizen sat in his chair, his arm prepped on the side arm rest. His eyebrows furrowed as the spun his glasses in his right hand. Gin sat in a smaller chair to his right while his left flank was empty, Kaname nowhere to be seen. The both of them were frowning, seeming very unhappy and worried about something. Aizen glared down at Grimmjow who was pacing with one hand in his pocket and the other one running through his hair. Ulquiorra stood to the side, quiet and waiting.

"I would like to hear that report again, if you don't mind Grimmjow." Aizen said coolly and he rested on his palm, his calm eyes stared down at the Espada.

"Damnit, how many times do I have to say it? She wasn't there! Her presence was totally… just not there!" Grimmjow snapped, more frustrated at himself then at his master. "Just ask pain in the ass over here, he will tell you the same thing!"

"Ulquiorra?" Sosuke turned his eyes on the pale Espada. "Is what Grimmjow said correct?"

"Yes," He replied, emotionless, "Yuki was no longer in Karakura town, and the probability of her being caught and taken back to the soul society is low."

"Well isn't this turning out to be an interesting day." Gin chuckled, "So Yuki has turned into a ghost, and well I think that might become a problem."

"Yes, it very well could." Sosuke agreed.

"What do you want to do then, _Lord Aizen_?"

Aizen turned to Gin quickly then back to Ulquiorra, "Set up an Espada at every visual point, I have a feeling she might be coming to pay us a visit."

"Of course, lord Aizen." Ulquiorra bowed lightly before turning away.

"Wait one minute!" Grimmjow snapped, "What the hell are we supposed to do with her once we find her, we aren't supposed to kill her are we?"

"No," Aizen laughed, "And frankly, if she has reached her full potential you wouldn't be able to kill her." he paused and smiled, "If you find her I want you to bring her to me, I would like to try and negotiate with her."

"But why?" Gin raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"Because she would make an excellent addition and would crush Yamamoto for us." He answered.

"Yes, but I don't see the point in trying. She already hates you and I don't think she would off her own grandfather," Gin crossed his arms, "What will you do when she turns you down?"

"Isn't it obvious? I would kill her."


	11. The Escort

I gaped at the crazy wolf, "What do you mean another Zanpakuto? One is enough to deal with as it is!" I groaned, shaking my head and stepping away from the group of corpses.

Sukimara just shrugged her wolf shoulders, _"I'm only telling you what it looks like from my perspective." _She leisurely walked past me, in the direction of a large black mass that levitated in the air. It was round, but the way its shell trembled gave the hint that it had no definite shape. But it was extremely ominous and threatening. Goosebumps rose on my arms every time I peeked a look at it.

I frowned and dragged my feet as I followed her, "Is that the door to Hueco Mundo? It looks so funny."

She looked back at me with her crimson eyes, _"What'd you believe it would look like? A giant door with a hollow mask on it? Or a something similar to the gates of hell?" _

"Why did I get stuck with the smart-ass wolf for a zanpakuto?" I sighed and shook my head. Sukimara ducked her muzzle for what I assumed was laughter. I narrowed my eyes and jogged up to her, blocking her way.

_"Yes?"_

"Tell me more about this possible second zanpakuto, how do I get it to appear?"

She tilts her head, eyes gleaming with entertainment_, "How did you get me to appear?"_ she asked with an edge to her voice.

"Rangiku forced me to summon you."

She shook her head sternly, _"Rangiku only pushed you. She had nothing to do with you summoning my being. Now answer me again, young Yuki, how did you get me to appear?"_

I grimaced, "How am I supposed to know? You just starting talking to me in my head, I didn't really do anything to make you do that."

"_Think harder, Yuki, remember. What were you feeling when you first met me?"_

I closed my eyes and sighed, taking myself back to that day when Rangiku said I would get my zanpakuto. And I did. But what did I feel right before it. "I was scared, and in pain. I wanted to be stronger so I could prevent Rangiku from hitting me again. But what does that have to do with this other zanpakuto that might not even be inside me?"

She walked around me and started towards the giant sphere again, _"It has everything to do with it. It shows what triggers your power, and you need to trigger your power again in order to get that other zanpakuto out." _

"Why are you so positive that there's another one inside me?" I followed her, wrapping my arms around myself as the temperature changed from scalding hot to freezing cold. What was up with this place?

_"Because you said yourself, water doesn't mingle with fire. So it means either you're more nonhuman than I first thought, or you have another zanpakuto."_

"And the only way for us to find out is to get me into a situation where I think I'm about to die? Isn't that a little… I don't know, risky?"

_"And going on this mission wasn't?" _Sukimara retaliated, not looking back at me as we got closer to the opening to Hueco Mundo.

"Are you sure that it's the right way to awaken this new power?" I rubbed my forehead.

_"It's not the right way. It's the only way. There is a difference between the two, remember that. And if it's what it takes for you to get whatever revenge you have inside you out then we should take it." _The flames over her body flickered lightly against the gusting cold wind.

"What makes you think it's revenge I want?"

_"You're two steps from a world controlled by the bad guys. That's not exactly rational thinking, if you look at it clearly." _

I sighed in defeat, "Well fine, then how do I get myself into that situation again? It's not like those monsters here are strong enough to beat me."

_"They might not be strong, but I'm almost positive he is." _She crouched low, in a defensive stance. I groaned and followed her gaze, wondering what enemy we would have to face this time.

"Kaname!" I cheered, smiling. "It's just you!" I walk towards my old friend, who stood his ground and didn't respond. "I thought you were the enemy!"

_"Yuki!" _Sukimara barked, freezing me in place, _"Don't go any closer to him."_

I looked back at her, "It's just Kaname! You know he's a good guy." I complained, looking back at Kaname, waiting for him to plead his case as well.

_"Think for once, Yuki! Why would he be right outside of Hueco Mundo? Why hasn't he been in touch with the soul society for so long?" _A menacing growl erupted from Sukimara's throat, _"He _is _the bad guy, Yuki. He's with Aizen."_

"Yuki," Kaname mumbled his soft voice quiet but strong. Talking as if he didn't hear a word Sukimara had said. "I'm here to escort you."

"Escort me where?"

Sukimara moved so she stood in front of me, _"He's here to take you to Sosuke."_


	12. The Emerald Eyed Friend

"So this is her, huh?" I glared at the Espada whose bone covered half of his jaw. His hair was almost the same shade as mine, and was shaggy like he just got out of bed. I believe they called him Grimmjow. He placed his arms on either side of me, smirking as if he had won a prize. "I have to say, it has been a pain in the ass trying to find you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Right, why exactly is he here?" my gaze flicked to Kaname before returning to the man who was intruding my personal space.

"Precautions," Kaname stated, "We wouldn't want out guest of honor running away, so we have extra hands to help us."

"Yeah, babe. So that means get over it." Grimmjow said, crossing his arms and going to stand at Kaname's flank.

I shook my head and continued to walk down the corridor, not wanting to acknowledge our new guest any further. I expected Hueco Mundo to be kind of daunting, but instead it's just a big bunch of bland walls. And everyone was dressed in white. I felt out of place, the way my close were lacking that color. Even though white isn't just a color.

Giant pair of white doors lies at the end, which is what I assumed to be out destination. And another Espada was standing there, though I couldn't make out what they looked like from here. I flashed stepped forward, wanting to get this over as fast as I could.

_You should know this won't be speedy; it's a fight with Aizen after all. _

I groaned and rubbed my forehead, why do you have to be sarcastic about everything? Doesn't it ever get old?

_Not really._

"Yuki,"

The blood in my veins turned to ice once I heard his soft voice. I met the emerald eyes of my old friend, the one who helped me into hiding. "Ulquiorra?" my voice quivered at the sight of him. Memories flooded into me.

He opened the door, looking away quickly. "This way,"

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He didn't answer, just looked towards the room. My heart thumped rapidly with confusion. First Kaname and now Ulquiorra, part of me expected to see Toshiro in the next room. I guess I should have expected this; Aizen had a way with making people change. But still. Ulquiorra is one who isn't ruled, he does the ruling… Ulquiorra, what has he done to you?


	13. Once Upon an Espada

_It was a curse, a bad omen, the worst possible slap in the face reality could ever hope to muster up. Even though it was just a whisper between two other soul reapers, there was still the hint of knowing that the truth was in there. That those few words they whispered about the hunting that was sure to come or the murder that was being planned, I knew I was the target. I was the game the soul society would put a bull's eye on. It didn't matter that I was the head captain's granddaughter; all that mattered was that I was strong and dangerous. But did I want to give myself to their desires? Or did I want to live past the greedy urges of the dead? I was living after all. I was born here, I grew here. I am the living. They have no right to take that away from me._

You're thinking is wasting time. If you're going to run you'll need to do it now or you'll die in the process. _Sukimara murmured within my mind. Her words stung like they always seemed to._

_ Before her sentence was even finished I was already on my feet, running to the one safe place I could hide until I find a way out of the death trap that used to be called my home. It was a small cabin in the middle of the woods right outside of the soul society, it didn't even have a name because so few knew about it. It guarded all within and blocked all outside of its perimeters. It was my safe haven. And even as I take my first steps in it that I have in years, it pours a warm feeling of safety into me._

_ "It took you long enough," a soft voice mumbled, causing me to freeze in place._

_ My eyes met that of his, their vivid green hue only added to their deadly tint. "Who are you? How did you get here?"_

Are those like the basic questions to ask a random guy you meet? _Sukimara added, _they've only been used a billion times over.

_"I am your way out," he said, though his face showed no emotion._

_ "What do you mean? What are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him; a dark aura surrounded him that brought a bad feeling to my stomach. _

Be careful around him, he smells like a hollow. _I could just barely hear Sukimara growl in the background of my mind. What's got her on edge?_

_ He stood and slowly approached me, eyes examining me in a way that was more precautious than anything else. "To be frank with you, I would have to admit that right now I am your only ally." It made me ashamed to admit it, but he was right. Over Toshiro or anyone else, this half hollow thing or whatever it was is the only thing I can trust._

_ …If I can trust him_


End file.
